Et Tumor, Brute?
}} Et Tumor, Brute? ist eine Hauptquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Zusamenfassung * Finde einen Weg um Caesars Hirntumor zu heilen. * Um die Operation zu bewerkstelligen, muss man den Auto-Doc in Caesars Zelt benutzen. Bevor man jedoch mit der Operation beginnen kann, muss der Auto-Doc mit einer funktionsfähigen Diagnoseeinheit repariert werden. (Diese kann man nach Annahme der Quest in Vault 34 finden.) * Alternativ kann der Spieler Caesar auch mit einer Medizin-Fertigkeit von 75 oder einem Glückswert von 9 heilen. Dafür benötigt er eine Arzttasche und ein Skalpell, welches im Krankenhaus New Vegas erstanden werden kann. * Um sich bei der Heilung von Caesar auf den Glückswert zu verlassen, wird zusätzlich noch eine Sprachfähigkeit von mindestens 65 benötigt. Sollte diese nicht vorhanden sein, lässt sich Caesar nicht von dem Plan überzeugen. In diesem Fall erscheinen die Operationswerkzeuge nicht im Krankenhaus von New Vegas und der Spieler ist zur Bergung der Ersatzteile aus Vault 34 gezwungen. * Mit beiden Optionen hat der Spieler außerdem noch die Möglichkeit, Caesar im Laufe der Behandlung zu töten. Um sich trotz Caesars Tod keine Feinde bei der Legion zu machen, muss man im späteren Gespräch mit Lucius eine Überprüfung der Fertigkeiten (Sprache 50, Medizin 50 oder ein guter Ruf bei der Legion) bestehen. * Wenn Arcade Gannon ein aktiver Begleiter ist, kann der Spieler ihn unter Verlust von Karma als Sklave und Caesars Leibarzt an die Legion verkaufen. Um die Quest zu erfüllen, muss der Spieler Arcade außerhalb von Caesars Zelt warten lassen und dann mit Lucius sprechen. Detailed walkthrough If you choose to find the diagnostic scanning module, you must go to the radiation and ghoul infested Vault 34. You can find the vault north-northwest of the NCR's Camp Golf or east of the RNK-Pachtfarmen near New Vegas. It is recommended that you bring a good supply of RadAway and Rad-X. There will be golden geckos on the way in as well as the ghouls inside. Simply go to the room marked 'clinic'. * As you walk in take your first right to the stairway that will take you to the 'cafeteria'. * Drop down the hole, exit the room and turn left. * Follow the corridor (and signs for the 'clinic'), until you see the room marked 'clinic'. * You need to go into one of the submerged rooms and search one of the dead vault technicians for the 'Vault 34 Security Terminal Password'. * You will need to find a security terminal and go to the option 'System' and then 'Activate Pump station'. * Go through the Clinic and follow the corridor until you reach a door that was previously closed on the right side of the hallway leading to the 'Armory'. * Once in the door make the first right and enter the 'Security Station'. * Once in there, take a right, and try to sneak if you can. (You may need more Rad-X and RadAway), as there is lots more Strahlung down here. Notes * Attempting the surgery without the required Medicine 75 or Luck 9 will result in Caesar's death. You must then have either Medicine 50 or Speech 50 to explain to Lucius that Caesar's age was a complication in the procedure, or he will become hostile (unless your reputation with the Legion is "Liked" or higher). * In all versions of the game, the broken Auto-doc is in the clinic in Vault 34, not Security Station A. * If after Arcade is given as a slave the player speaks to him and says "The world needs Caesar more than it needs you" Arcade will respond "Victrix causa diis placuit sed victa Catoni" which can be translated as "the winning cause pleased the gods, but the losing cause pleased Cato." * If Arcade is recruited as a companion after you have spoken to Caesar in private, you will not be able to offer Arcade as a slave anymore. Behind the scenes * The title of this quest is a play on Julius Caesar's famous last words,"Et tu, Brute?", from Shakespeare's play Julius Caesar which in English is "And you, Brutus?" in relation to Brutus' hand in Caesar's assassination. * The quest is an elaborate allusion to Julius Caesar, who did indeed suffer from an ailment that caused severe headaches and was also a secret from the public. The real Caesar's headaches were more likely to have been caused by a motor function disorder, causing him to fall regularly ("falling sickness"). en:Et Tumor, Brute? es:¿Et Tumor, Brute? ru:Казнить нельзя помиловать uk:Стратити не можна помилувати Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests